Matters of the Heart
by DayDreamer16820
Summary: Sequel to "The Daughter of a Pirate". Summary is inside since it is too long for the amount of characters given. DayDreamer16820
1. Searching for the Key

**Title:** Matters of the Heart

**Summary:**Since rescuing Jack Sparrow from the Gallows, Jade Cardinal and Jack had gone separate ways, technically ending their agreement. Jade, still determined to avenge her father, continues her search for the Dead Man's Chest. As she searches, tension between her and her siblings, Ella and Nick, has risen. Jade is fearing the worst, but won't admit to anything of such. Can she overcome the old and newly found obstacles, keep her siblings close, and find the Chest before a certain Captain Jack Sparrow does?

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own the characters and plot ideas from _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Dead Man's Chest_. If I did, there wouldn't be need for a fourth movie because I would have made sure of that. Disney owns all the characters and plot ideas from the movie. I only own the original characters and ideas that you read here.

**Chapter One: Searching for the Key**

"I'm telling you, Jade. It wasn't there!" Nick Cardinal was running after me, his sister, Jade Cardinal, as I walked briskly towards the front of the ship. Nick was a tall, young man with short black hair and brown eyes. I was tall and young with long black hair, but my eyes were blue like the sea. We both were two of the Cardinal triplets. Ella, the other, was at the front of the ship. She was tall, young with short black hair and brown eyes. She had a worried look on her face when she saw me coming towards her with anger in my eyes.

"Where else would it be, Nick?" I yelled as I grabbed the wheel from one of my crewmembers, who went off to find another chore to do. "Tia told us where to find it and this was the place."

"Jade, maybe someone else got it before we did." Ella said as she carefully approached a raging me. My temper tantrums were almost a daily happening on the ship since I had practically risked my life to save Captain Jack Sparrow from the gallows. And what had he done? Instead of keeping his end of the bargain and helping me find what I needed to avenge my father, he sailed off to Tortuga, insisting it was a good idea. I had not seen him since. Nor had I seen Will Turner, who I was worried about him since he had committed a crime freeing Jack.

Sighing, I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my long hair. "Let's get to Tia Dalma and find out what she has to say." Nick nodded as he headed for the crow nest. Ella began ordering the crew around, as any good second in command would. I took to simply watching the business of the ship as I steered toward the one place that I had hoped I would never see again. That was Tia Dalma's hut.

That is when Hannah, the ship's cook, came up and stood beside me. Hannah was an average height woman on the pudgy side and she was from Africa. She had been freed by my Aunt Annie to become her second in command. Hannah was more than happy to go down below as Ship's Cook and let Ella take over her job when I took over _The White Serpent_ in search for my missing Aunt. Auntie still was missing and I grew more worried as each day passed. If Davy Jones had gotten to her, she was dead.

"I tink Jack Sparrow got zee key before us." Hannah said as she watched me in thought.

"Do you think there is any hope of avenging my father, Hannah?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic of Jack. It usually led to the topic of William Turner and his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. For all I knew, Will had been granted clemency and had already had his wedding night with Elizabeth. The thought pained me. I never got to tell him how I felt.

"I tink there is. You just got at 'ave faith in yourself and zose around ya." Hannah said as she walked back to the kitchen. I sighed. She was right. I would find the key and the heart of Davy Jones. I already had the Emerald of the Sea. I could surely get the other items. It had been nearly 13 years since my father's death. Nearly 13 years ago since I had started this quest of avenging my father.

"Jade?" Ella came up to me. "I think you'd better let someone else steer the ship. You don't seem to be paying much attention."

"You're right." I sighed, handing it to her. "I've got too much on my mind right now."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I have a feeling a certain Captain Jack Sparrow has the key to the chest that contains the heart of Davy Jones."

"But we weren't after the key itself. It was a drawing of the key, remember?"

"Hell, I remember! We still need that drawing! I have no idea what the key looks like." I nearly yelled this at my sister. She flinched, but did not say anything. I sighed and turned my back to her, leaning on the railing near by. The sea was calm today, for once. There had been a hurricane and everyone was on edge now.

After a long pause of silence, Ella finally spoke. "We'll be at Tia's soon. Just take some deep breaths and try to work out your thoughts."

I nodded as I walked towards my quarters. Ella suddenly added as I reached the stairs leading away from her. "Make sure you work out what our payment is to be this time, also."

I smiled as I continued for my quarters. Ella was right. Tia always expected payment when someone asked for her help. What was I going to give her this time? I had no idea. I knew that something would come to me eventually, but the idea of not knowing what to give only added to my stress level and the unanswered questions swirling around in my head.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. Ella entered and hurriedly closed the door behind her. She had that look in her eye. She was going to give me a lecture about how I had yelled at Nick earlier. I put down the book I was reading but kept my position in the chair; one leg draped over the arm.

"We'll be at Tia's place soon." She said as she stood at across from me, her hands on the table.

"Good." I paused, knowing that she wanted permission to continue, "And?"

"We need to talk." I nodded for her to continue, "You hurt Nick today by yelling at him. It isn't his fault that we now don't know what the key looks like or where it is."

"I realize that."

"Let me finish!" She held up a finger so I kept my mouth shut for the time being. "You've been obsessed with avenging Father. I want to see Davy Jones go down for it, too. But I'm not going to let it take over my life. You shouldn't either."

"I haven't. And since when did you care if we avenged Father or not? The only reason, I recall, you came with me on this quest was because you were afraid that Davy would find you before I could-"

"Well, it wasn't the only reason. I'm sorry that I have been nothing but a coward since Father's death, but I don't know how to get along without him. He had always been by our sides and then he was just gone." She was now tapping her boot on the floor impatiently, obviously not wanting to have this discussion that we had had so many times before.

"Then you blew the whole situation out of proportion. I hated to be without him near by, Ella. Once he was dead and gone, I knew that I would have do things without him. The fact that I need to avenge him is what is giving me strength right now, since no one will support me with this quest." I sat straight up now, ready to just leap across the table if I needed to.

"Oh, I see. You think that you are the one to be the hero in all of this. You heard Tia the first time. It has to be a man who kills Davy Jones."

"And she said that it isn't Nick. Who else could it be, Ella? I'm the only one with the guts to go around and find the damned things," I pulled the Emerald out from under my shirt; "I got this on my own, didn't I? I can get the heart and the dagger on my own too if you and Nick want to go back to Uncle Daniel."

Ella's mouth shut. Her eyes had gone wide as I spoke and I knew right then and there that I had hurt her too. Just then, Hannah burst through.

"Captain! We 'ave arrived at zee Witch's 'ut!" She exclaimed and stopped when she noticed the tensed looks on Ella's face. I had calmed down once she started entering.

"Ella, Nick and I are to go. I don't want anyone else going, Hannah. You're in charge until we come back." I stood and walked over to the door as she followed. Ella stayed at the table. Hannah and I turned to her. "Ella, let's go."

She didn't budge. "That's an order!" With a sigh, she left the room. Hannah looked at me for a while.

"You bent 'er too far again." She said.

"I know, Hannah. I know." I said as I headed over to where Nick and Ella were, waiting for the boat to be ready. Ella was talking to Nick and they both glared at me as I got closer. I pretended not to notice as I put the Emerald back in my shirt, also pocketing the payment for Tia Dalma. In a few minutes, the three of us were rowing towards her hut. I hoped that it was Jack who had that damned drawing and that Tia could help us out.

**A.N.:** Short, I know, but it's the first chapter so there is obviously more to come...that is if you all review!

Please Do So!

DayDreamer


	2. Payment

**A.N.:** Life has been hectic so I'm trying to update whenever I can…Here is chapter two!

**Chapter Two:** **Payment**

I felt my anxiety growing as we rowed down the river towards Tia Dalma's hut. I had only brought Nick, Ella, Nathan and Carlos, members of my crew, and Nathan's "family heirloom" parrot with me. Ella and Nick kept glaring at me as if to hint their anger. I was aware of their anger but they weren't aware of mine. If I really wanted to I could turn around and rage a storm at them. I had a hurricane that only needed one more element to whip those I had anger with far away from me.

As we grew closer to the Witch's hut, the tension built. Whether it was the knowledge of what was to come or the fact that my siblings were still angry with me. I didn't really care. We finally reached the hut and as we got out I looked at Ella.

"Mind the boat." I said as I got out. I overheard her say the same to Nick, who said it to Carlos, who said it to Nathan. Nathan's parrot repeated "Mind the boat" and flew away. I tried hard not to laugh at Nathan's luck but I couldn't help but smile as I reached Tia Dalma's door.

And there she was, sitting at her table, reading shells from the looks of it. I started to look around; the place was always different when I got there.

"Jade Cardinal," Tia looked up from her work, "I was wondering when I would be seeing your face again."

"We came for some information." I said as I approached the table with Ella and Nick close behind.

"You know I demand payment." She said as we sat down.

I sighed. This was the part I had been thinking about since we decided to come here. It wasn't easy paying Tia Dalma. She tended to be very picky about what she received. That's when I noticed Barbossa's monkey, Jack. Sparrow had been here earlier. Not too earlier I was guessing.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one thing that I thought I would never give away. I held out my hand. Ella and Nick nearly cried out when they realized what I was doing. In my hand was Father's golden compass with diamonds inlaid on the inside.

"Jade, Father gave that to you as a pre-wedding gift!" Ella cried, "You can't give it up!"

"Well, there isn't going to be a wedding so…" I trailed off. Saying those words had been harder than one would think. I inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "Father would want us to get revenge, Els." Besides, I will get it back someday. I would swear it on the Bible if I had one with me.

"The payment is fair." Tia held it for a while then gave it to Jack, who ran into the other room with it.

"I wonder how long it took to catch the monkey." I heard Nick whisper to Ella. I grinned, knowing that the monkey had given Jack more problems than I could give him. It was a fair punishment if he had gotten the drawing of the Dead Man's Key.

"It appears, Tia, that Jack Sparrow came here before us. He has information about the key that we need more than he does. Would you care to tell us this information?" I started playing with the Ocean's Emerald, the first piece that I needed to avenge my father. Tia knew that I could unleash a great power on her if she didn't give me what I wanted. As of now it was hanging around my neck on its gold chain

"De key is on _De Flyin' Dutchman_." She said softly, "Jack is going to send William Turner onto dat ship to get it. I cannot see what will happen to the boy. All I know is that he has a touch of destiny like you, Jade Cardinal." She pointed her finger at me, "I suggest that you go dere yourself. Davy Jones has never seen ya before. None of ya."

"Are you suggesting that Nick sneaks onto _The_ _Flying Dutchman_, steals the key, then sneaks off the ship and back to _The White Serpent_. All without Davy Jones noticing? 'Part of the crew. Part of the ship.' That's what his crew goes by and I know it's all too true. They'll know, Tia. I am not sending anyone onto that ship without some form of protection."

Tia went into the back room. I noticed that on the bed were too feet that belonged to a person. What was she up to, exactly? She came back with a very small jar.

"Make whoever goes on dis quest take dis." She handed me the jar. It was filled to the brim with sand. Nick looked at me.

"How is sand going to keep me alive while I'm on that ship?"

"Simple, Nick. Davy Jones cannot walk on land but every ten years. You throw some of this in front of you, he can't touch you." I said as I handed him the jar.

"Yeah, but his crew still could."

"Ya don't want it, give it back." Tia said holding her hand out.

"Fine." Nick took the jar from me and gave it back to her. I knew then and there that he had made a poor decision.

"Use De Emerald to find _De Dutchman_." Tia called after us as we left for the ship, "I warn ya, Nicolas Cardinal, ya will pay for your mistake."

I shot a glance back at her but she wasn't there anymore. I inhaled and exhaled again. I wasn't going to lose Nick like I lost Father. He'll be fine. He is smart and a great swordsman. Not as good as Will but he still is really good.

After we got back onboard the ship and set course, I locked myself in my quarters. Thinking about Will had made me worry. If anything happens to him while he's on _The Dutchman_, Jack Sparrow is going to have to answer to me.

**A.N.:** Yes, I am well aware that this is short. Right now I am writing four fanfictions (the sequel to Journey Into the Underground, this one and two others that I have not yet posted yet) plus some other stuff too. Plus with school and all I've been wicked busy. Again, I am trying to update as soon as I can whenever I can so don't be mad…be glad ^_^

Leave a Review!

~DayDreamer


	3. Many Reunions

**A.N.: **It's been a while, I know but I didn't have a lot of time to write. Now I have loads of it! Read and Review!

**Chapter Three: Many Reunions**

It had been nearly three weeks since Nick had snuck onto the _Flying Dutchman_. I was worried as hell. Ella kept insisting that if Davy Jones had caught our brother, he would have tracked us down by now. In the mean time, we had sailed back to Tortuga. Stepping foot on solid ground felt good for a time.

Ella and I entered a bar and looked around. Ella tugged on my sleeve.

"Is that Jack over there?" She pointed over to a corner. I saw Gibbs with a few men in line before him. In the shadows was a very worried Jack Sparrow.

"Get back to the ship." I ordered Ella as I headed for the captain. He was shaking his compass, whispering to it "I know what I want". I stood right before him, wondering how long it would be before he noticed me.

"Jade?" He asked as if it was impossible that I stood there. I merely nodded before sitting next to him. Before he started talking to me, he looked over to Gibbs, "How are we going?"

"Including those four? That gives us four." Gibbs replied before nodding to me then turning around again.

"What is this all about, Jack? I didn't know you needed a crew."

"That is confidential and only the members of me crew can know. Now you are not a member anymore so the information you seek shall remain confidential to you." He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Fine. That's not why I'm here anyways. I want to know where Will is."

"You are aware that he is off limits, correct, love?" I must have blushed because his grin got bigger, "Young Turner is engaged to Miss Elizabeth-"

"I'm well aware, Jack! I paid a visit to Tia Dalma and she told me you two had dropped by earlier. Where is he?"

"Well, Jade." His grin turned into a frown and a look of apology formed on his face, "Poor William has been forced into Davy Jones' crew. Now, I want you to know that I had nothing to do with it, darling."

"Right." I wasn't buying it. Jack Sparrow was one of the biggest liars in the world and I knew for a fact that he was hiding something from me. I supposed that it had something to do with the "confidentiality" terms he had just informed me of a few minutes ago. I sighed inwardly as I glanced over to Gibbs. There was a man who looked vaguely familiar standing before him. I inched closer to hear him.

"My story. It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." Now the man had my interest. I looked over to see Jack was gone. I noticed him inching his way to the exit, hiding behind a palm. Right, that was not obvious at all. I stood beside Gibbs as the man continued.

"I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

It all hit me with such a sudden blow that I couldn't stop the realization from sounding aloud. "Commodore?"

"Not anymore! Weren't you listening?" I shrugged back behind Gibbs just a little more. My hand rested on my sword. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I nearly had you all. If it weren't for that hurricane." This nearly made me gasp. I remembered the winds that the hurricane caused on the seas. It was nearly impossible for my ship to sail through just those and we were miles away from it.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Norrington aiming a gun at Jack. Oh no, not just yet, James Norrington. I still needed him to help me get the heart. Without thinking I ran at him as he got ready to shoot. A man also had the same reaction.

"Easy there, lad!" He cried as we both pulled Norrington's gun holding arm upward. The bullet hit the chandelier and then someone's mug, which shattered. Before you could say "In a Tortuga minute" there was a brawl going on. I looked for Jack and saw him and Gibbs heading for the exit. Hell, no. I raced after him but found myself having to swordfight with some drunken fellow. Lord knew how long he had sat at the bar stool. He took one swing at me, missed and as he fell through, he fell to the floor. I shrugged and continued to look for Jack. I had lost him.

That's when I noticed a young boy fighting. He turned to face me for a moment and we both stopped our swings at each other.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Jade?!" It was like we were in stereo as we said the other's name. We suddenly realized that the fight had stopped and Norrington was beside us.

"Come on! I'll have you all one by one." He shouted at the crowd, who all had their swords drawn. Elizabeth looked at me as I looked at her. We both rolled our eyes as I reached for Norrington's bottle and smashed it over his head. Everyone stared at me.

"We just wanted the pleasure of doing that ourselves!" Elizabeth piped up. I rolled my eyes behind her back as the crowd cheered and toasted to us. I had lost Jack and was stuck with the stupid, spoiled, annoying fiancée of the man I think I have fallen in love with. Life couldn't get any worse for me.

~DayDreamer


	4. Ready to Go

**Chapter Four: Ready to Go**

We had watched as a group of men threw James Norrington into the mud with the pigs. It sickened me as they left him there, laughing their asses off. I wanted to take a swing or two at them all. I somehow understood Norrington. He gave up everything for a cause. I gave up my whole life to avenge my father. Looking at Norrington now, knowing that he had lost his cause, I couldn't help but wonder if that was what I would end up like. Would I completely lose my bearings and become a drunk? Would I?

I couldn't bear thinking about my life turning into that. I didn't plan on anything after avenging my father. I couldn't see life after that. Perhaps, deep down, I knew that I wasn't going to live through it. Perhaps I knew that I would die avenging Father. Whatever it was, I couldn't see my future. That was one of the few things that scared me. The second was losing my two beloved siblings; the only family I had. Nick was out there somewhere and I had a feeling that finding Will would get me to Nick.

"Elizabeth. We need to get on Jack's ship."

"What makes you say that?"

"He knows where Will is and most likely where my brother is. You get on the ship, you find Will. I get on the ship, I find Nick."

I heard Norrington vomit behind us. We were sitting on the docks near my ship, _The White Serpent_. No way was I letting a sick man on my ship. He would ruin the white wooden boards and Hannah would have my head after cleaning up the mess.

"You actually think that pirate is going to help you, Jade?" James said as he came up for air.

"We have a deal in place where he helps me if I help him. Well, he hasn't held up his end yet so maybe it's time." I motioned for the two to follow me. I knew exactly where Jack had docked his ship.

"Captian Sparrow!" Elizabeth called once we were close enough.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" He continued walking toward the ship.

"I come looking for the man I love." That got Jack to stop. He motioned to Gibbs as he spoke of how his only love was for the sea.

"She means William Turner, Jack." I spoke up as I left Norrington on the dock's rail.

"Jade? You found me again." I nodded. Jack looked at Elizabeth and mentioned something about her clothes not flattering her at all. He then told her it should be a dress she wears or nothing. I cringed.

"You don't have a dress in your cabin, Jack. Nice try." Elizabeth smiled at me. I wanted to tell her that this didn't make us friends. I was just being nice to her for Will's sake, even though he wasn't around at the time.

"Jack." Elizabeth spoke, "I know Will came here to look for you. Where is he?"

Jack looked at me as if accusing me of something. I smiled innocently as he walked closer. He gave the same explanation to her as he did me.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Oh, please. The Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_?" Norrington spoke after vomiting again. I prayed that he would stop soon.

Jack looked at him. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired him, Jack. It's not his fault that your standards are lax." I spoke up for the sick man. No idea why, but I did.

"He smells funny!" Jack was trying to have a petty argument with me.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said before I could throw a comeback at him, "All I want is to find Will."

I knew then and there that she had made a mistake. Jack's eyes lit up as if he had a plan. I was scared stiff as to what he was going to do. He handed Elizabeth his compass and told her that to find Will she wanted to find the Chest of Davy Jones. It made me want to stand beside Norrington and throw up. He was using her. Soon, we were setting off. I didn't have time to send word to my crew but I had a feeling that Ella and Hannah would figure things out.

This was going to be the first time in years since I had been completely separated from my triplets. I was scared of what would happen to them and yet being away from both of them seemed right. I would find Nick and then we would meet up with Ella and take a break from the revenge business, maybe sail wherever the wind would take us. Father did it many times and loved it, perhaps it was time we did something of the sort too.


	5. Slight Change

**A.N.:** School is starting tomorrow so I don't know when I'll have time to write again...just so you all know!

Read and Review!

**Chapter Five: Slight Change**

It had been a few days on the sea with Jack and _the Black Pearl_. I had heard no word about Nick or how Ella was fairing on her own. I did find out through Gibbs that my Auntie was last seen with my Uncle Daniel, pretending to be honest people, on an East India Trade Company ship. Rumor had it they were in hiding from Jones. Gibbs said that he heard it from the bartender, José, one of my father's good friends. Gibbs also said that they had last been spotted months ago.

I found that all I could feel was worry. I was worried for my family, myself, my friends, and the future. I found myself often sitting on the ship's railing, overlooking the sea. No one said anything to me except Jack and Elizabeth. Both I wished would shut up. Jack only talked to me when he needed something to do. Bothering me seemed to keep him entertained. Elizabeth nagged me with questions about my past and my feelings toward Will. Countless times, I told her that we were just friends. As for my past, I gave her only what she needed to know. She didn't need to know that Will and I were betrothed at one point in time. That was the last thing I needed her to know.

"Ella and Nick were right." I found myself saying out loud when Jack took the helm. I was sitting on the rail behind him. He looked at me, seeming to want me to go on.

"They said that I had let this revenge thing take over my life. That I had become a shell." I stood beside him, "They were right."

"You keep saying 'were'. You don't think that they're dead, do you?"

I paused. I didn't know why I kept saying 'were'. "Perhaps it's because I'm going to change." I paused again. I suddenly realized that I couldn't keep worrying about what was to come and what was in the past. It was not healthy. I had been fighting my whole life to keep my siblings alive but in the process had lost them all the same.

"Yes," I looked at Jack, "It's time for a change."

"Well, Miss Cardinal. Start by taking over the helm." Jack pushed me to it as he walked away. I shook my head. He was heading over to Elizabeth, who was showing Gibbs some papers. Curiosity was one thing that I wasn't going to change about my character. Cotton was nearby so I got him to take over as I ventured as close as I could to hear what was going on.

"They're signed by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trade Company." Elizabeth said as Jack looked at the papers. I had heard of Beckett. In short, he was a greedy bastard who I hoped would end up rotting in hell.

"Will was working for Becket and never said a word." Gibbs said. I wanted to say something about how we didn't know that for sure but remembered that I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs explained to Elizabeth. That was bad for every person who called themselves pirate. On the other hand, Davy Jones may not have time to go after my family. I looked back over to where the three were standing to see Jack standing right next to me.

"What happened to 'It's time for a change', Miss Cardinal?"

"That doesn't mean that I am going to start taking orders from you, Mister Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, please."

"Then it's Captain Jade Cardinal to you!" I said as I turned on my heel. Jack didn't seem to get the hint.

"You know I know why you are really tagging along, Jade. Young Turner isn't going to change his mind about marrying his bonny lass so you are on a lost cause."

My hand flew up before I could stop it. Next thing I knew, I had slapped Jack across the face. Not only was I shocked at my sudden outburst but I was embarrassed by it. I had a temper, yes, but I was never violent. I took off below deck, hoping that everyone would just leave me alone. As I headed down, I could have sworn that I heard Jack muttering about how he may have deserved it.

~DayDreamer


	6. The Heartbreaking Truth

**A.N.: **It's been a while but I finally was able to get this one done! Just a few more chapters and then I can move onto the next sequel! Read and review!

**Chapter Six: The Heartbreaking Truth**

Seeing land had given me high hopes. The chest was on the island…somewhere. I only hoped that Elizabeth wanted the chest more than anything else, or else we would be heading for trouble. Davy Jones and his crew could show up at any given second. After what seemed to be hours of walking back and forth, Elizabeth finally threw the compass on the ground and sat on the sand.

"It doesn't work!" She exclaimed. "And it certainly does not point at what you want the most!"

I looked over at James Norrington as he looked at me with a knowing expression. I rolled my eyes and looked at the compass. It pointed towards Elizabeth. At first, I thought she was right but then it dawned on me.

"Yes it does! You're sitting on it!"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up at me with a look of pure offense. Jack was quick to step in before I could make a smart comment back to her.

"Move!" Jack shooed her away while ordering James to start shoveling.

A few minutes passed. Elizabeth was pacing behind me as I stood rooted to the ground. Jack was sitting on the sand, doing a meditation of some sort. Then there was a loud thud. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, I dropped my crossed arms, and Jack came out of his "trance".

We pulled the chest out of the ground and opened it. The thing was filled with love letters. We dug through them and found an even smaller chest. It was black wood and the lock was placed within a heart engraving. The four of us placed our ears by the sides. A thumping was heard from inside. I couldn't tell if I had fainted or what but I couldn't believe what was happening. The heart was there. All I had left was the dagger on Jones' ship. That was what Nick was going after. The feeling of dread filled me once again. I didn't have time to dwell as I heard a familiar voice that I had been praying to hear since I last left Porte Royal. Will Turner's.

I stood up and turned just as Elizabeth ran towards him. I wish I had hesitated more because I caught the two of them kissing. I knew that he had chose her over me but the realization of it all hit me hard and it hurt.

"How did you get here?" Jack interrupted the moment. I silently thanked him as Will said something about sea turtles being strapped to his boots. He knelt by the chest with a dagger in his hands. I looked closer and knew it was my father's. The blood from past stabbings was still on it. Sick, I thought. Davy Jones never cleaned it off…

My attention returned to Will when he mentioned Jack tricking him into joining Davy Jones' crew to square Jack's debt.

"What?!" I yelled in unison with Elizabeth. Will explained that he was reunited with his father and now planned on setting him free. Next thing I knew, Jack was pulling out his sword.

"I can't let you do that, William." He said, pointing the sword, "Now if you please: the key."

Will placed himself between me and Elizabeth and Jack's pointed sword. I couldn't help but think of a way to get the dagger, grab the chest, and run. It was a very nice plan but before I even had a chance to carry it out, Will took my sword from its sheath and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father."

Next thing I knew James was drawing his sword. I glanced at Elizabeth, half out of confusion and half out of annoyance. There had to be a way for us all to get what we wanted without drawing our swords and killing each other.

"I hate to interrupt," I spoke up, "But I believe that I am the one who should be taking the chest and all. Seeing since Jones killed my father and all. Or did you all forget that?!"

Everyone glanced at me and then James, Jack, and Will were all sword fighting. Will shouted over his shoulder for Elizabeth and me to guard the chest. Elizabeth didn't listen and ran after them. I raced after her, knowing that she would get hurt out her own sheer stupidity.

"This is barbaric!" I screamed at the three as I joined Elizabeth, "This is no way for grown men to settle-"

I stopped when I realized that they were completely oblivious. As if I wasn't angry enough! No one seemed to remember that I was entitled to the chest because of my father's curse and other events.

"Oh, fine!" I yelled again, "Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough of wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Elizabeth seemed just as pissed as I was. She picked up a rock and threw it at Jack. Even though it completely missed him, I had to give her points for at least trying to help me. Our yelling at them seemed to fall on death ears.

"Oh!" Elizabeth yelled to get their attention, "Oh! The heat!"

I watched as she fell to the ground in a dead faint. I knew she was faking it but I knew Will would come running to save her, as he always did. At least that's what I thought as I looked up to see that none of the three were coming over. They didn't even seem to notice.

While Elizabeth sat up and put her hat back on, I sat next to her. She muttered that we might as well wait until they give up. I nodded as I glanced over my shoulder. I saw Pintel and Ragetti running toward the jungle with the chest in their hands. I look back at the sword fight. Suddenly, I looked back at the two pirates. I leapt up from my seat and dashed after them, hearing Elizabeth close behind me.

We chased them through the jungle and finally found ourselves standing in front of the two pirates. I had never run that fast in my life for anything but my life. Elizabeth and I both reached for our swords…only to find that she had left hers on the ship and Will was currently using mine to fight James and Jack.

As Pintel and Ragetti were advancing towards us, swords drawn, a water wheel rolled by. I looked over and saw Will and James inside, still fighting. Before I could even begin to fathom what I was seeing, Jack came running into view, running after the wheel. Once again none of them noticed that Elizabeth and I were in trouble. I hated being a damsel in distress but for once I was actually hoping that maybe one of the three could help Elizabeth and me out.

Suddenly an axe embedded itself on the coconut plan tree that was right next to my head. The four of us turned and saw what I assumed was Davy Jones' crew running towards us. Pintel and Ragetti threw the chest into Elizabeth's arms and ran, leaving Elizabeth and me completely defenseless. This was not how I planned to go down, if I was to go down at all. I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and we ran after them.

Next thing I knew we were using the two swords between the four of us to defend ourselves as we continued to race to the beach; to the longboat that would take us back to the _Black Pearl_. When we finally made it to the beach, I saw the water wheel roll onto the beach and fall on its side. James Norrington and Will Turner emerged, definitely dizzy, from the fallen wheel. I raced over to get my sword back. When I got over to the longboat, Will was busy catching Pintel and Ragetti defenseless, since Elizabeth had both their swords at the time.

Will looked at something in the boat and I realized that he was looking at the chest, with the key inside it. I looked up just in time to see Jack swing his oar and hit Will in the head. Will fell into the boat as Elizabeth went over to him. I slipped my sword from his hands.

"Leave him lie!" Jack yelled over his shoulder, "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

I glared at Jack, "We're not getting out of this."

"Not with the chest," James said on my other side, "Into the boat!"

I watched as he took the chest and ran off past Davy Jones' crew. They all raced after him.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack said uneasily. Everyone sounded their agreement and quickly boarded the longboat. I glanced over at Will to see that he was alright and then I glanced back at the island. So much for getting Father's revenge this year.

"Don't look so glum, Jade." Jack was sitting next to me as I shot him a glare, "I have the heart safely stashed away in my jar of dirt."

I flinched. Nick was told to take a jar of dirt too and he didn't. Jack seemed to catch on to my thoughts.

"Perhaps Will knows what happened to him." He ventured. I didn't want to know. Seeing Will get away from Davy Jones but not my brother filled me with a sense of dread that my only and dear brother was lost just like the rest of my family. I prayed that Ella was okay as we reached the _Pearl_.

~DayDreamer


End file.
